Moonlight
by BB-lover14
Summary: A scene that takes a few days after the fight in Watershed... The proposal scene doesn't happen...Castle takes Beckett to a charity gala.


_**A/N: **_**This is set after the fight in Watershed...My version of events...Inspiration from God chooses by Ron Conover. Enjoy..P.s I do not own Castle or any of its characters.**

_**"I wonder how God chooses whom to shine down on **_

_**He many not mend your bruises, he'll show you strong **_

_**I wonder how God hears us speaking right and wrong **_

_**Is finding where the truth is, where you belong **_

_**Help is coming I can feel it in the air  
**_

_**Did I remember to thank you for being just who you are **_

_**I'm sure I tried to change you I hope I didn't go too far." **_

He holds out his hand, his fingers flexing into the still air. He has a pleading look in his eyes, he manages a smile.

"May I have this dance, Beckett?"

She has a reluctant look on her face, she didn't want to come tonight to this charity gala. He sees past this, he sees the glimmer of hope that sparkles at the back of her eyes. She does take his hand after a short pause. Her fingers ghosting over his palm as he grips at the back of her hand. He pulls her in the direction of the dance floor. He tucks her into his side as he pushes through the crowd. His heart rate automatically increasing at the touch of her hip to his.

He finds a free space on the vast wooden floor, he pulls her gently to him. He's surprised when she comes, he was expecting resistance. She crowds into his personal space, he wraps an arm around her waist holding her to his body. His hand resting on her back. He is so glad she wore this dress tonight it gives him access to her silky soft skin. It has a panel missing at the back, which allows the heat of her skin to penetrate his. The music is slow, the beat giving a rhythm to which his body starts to sway. She has no other choice than to follow his lead, her arm going under his armpit and wrapping its way up so that it is sitting on his shoulder. Her other hand is still grasped in his as they dance. She leans her head down till her chin rests on his opposite shoulder. His breath fanning over her ear as he turns his head. He comes close enough to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that. I was too rash I should have waited and we should have talked it out like the adults we are. "

His voice has a sad tone and it makes her want to turn her head and kiss his sorrow away. How ever she knows that they need to talk about this first.

"I should have told you Castle, I shouldn't have kept it to myself for so long. I didn't believe that I was going to get the job, so in my head there was no need to tell you. To tell you that I was a failure. I found out that day that I got it and I couldn't think of the right way to tell you. How could I ask you to move to a different state your whole family is here."

A single tear rolls down her cheeks and splashes onto his shoulder. He sees this, it makes him see her dilemma in a new light. However she has one thing wrong. He steps back a fraction so that he can see her face, he cups her cheek in his now free hand.

"Kate you're my family too."

He leans in, placing a small feather like kiss to her forehead. This breaks the dam, the tears stream down her face with such a speed. He has trouble trying to swipe them all away with his thumb. Knowing she probably doesn't want all these people to see her crying, he makes a quick decision. He guides her to the open fire exit at the corner of the room. The door leads to the gardens, he carries on till he knows they're alone.

The stand in the middle of a little courtyard, surround by blossoming flowers. Night has set in and they're bathed in moonlight. The only sound is one of water trickling in a nearby fountain. He pulls her to him again so that he can look into her rich brown orbs. He rests his hand on the back of her neck and he feels her shiver at his touch. He makes sure he has her full attention before speaking.

" I had time to think in the two days we didn't talk, two days to long by the way. I want to be where ever you are. Whether that be here in New York or in a new place in D.C hell I would even follow you to the end of the earth. You're my everything, you put a smile on my face... a warmth in my heart. I can't imagine not having you close. So I won't be able to shadow you any more, but I have plenty to write about. I can write anywhere, you're my inspiration everyday."

She goes to speak but he places one finger on her lips, and the words die before they can be said. He drops down onto one knee, and takes a box out of his pocket. She is crying again before he even says anything. He looks up at her with those mesmerizing eyes that she so easily gets lost in. He reaches for her hand.

" Katherine Houghton Beckett will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For a minute she is completely still and he is sure that he has blown it. She is about to run he thinks, but what she does next surprises him. She to drops to her knees, her hand grasping at the lapel of his tux. She pulls him towards her and he nearly loses his balance. She crashes her lips to his, conveying more than words alone can say. She puts everything into that kiss, finally they have to release each for air.

" Yes Castle I will marry you."

The smile on his face beams brighter than a thousand light bulbs. He fumbles with the box, taking the ring out. He takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger. A perfect fit, the small but beautiful diamond glinting in the moonlight. He pulls her in for a hug, she gladly receives it. Eventually he pushes himself up to stand pull her up with him. He wraps an arm around her waist and says with a wink...

" Shall we get out of this place and go celebrate at home?"

This earns him an eye roll and a quick pull of his ear but he wouldn't have her any other way.

A/N What did you think ? Just a random image that came into my mind of Castle putting his hand out and asking Beckett to dance.


End file.
